1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide switch used in an inhibitor switch for detecting a shift position of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a slide switch of a related art, there is an inhibitor switch shown by, for example, FIG. 10. The inhibitor switch 101 is provided with a pole board 103 and a movable board 105. The pole board 103 is formed by a resin and fixed contacts 107, 109, 111, 113 and 115 are insert-molded thereto. The movable board 105 is formed by a resin and supports a movable contact 117. The movable board 105 is constituted to move along the pole board 103 and slide respective contact portions of the movable contact 117 relative to the fixed contacts 107, 109, 111, 113 and 115 by predetermined contact pressure. Further, a cover 121 is calked to bond with the pole board 103.
Further, when the movable board 105 is moved in cooperation with a manual valve, the movable contact 117 selectively conducts the fixed contacts 107, 109, 111, 113 and 115 to thereby enable to detect a shift position of an automatic transmission (refer to Patent Literature 1).
(Patent Literature 1)
JP-A-10-134672 (page 3, FIG. 1)
Meanwhile, the respective fixed contacts 107, 109, 111, 113 and 115 of the pole board 103 are formed such that lengths thereof differ from each other in order to selectively connect by the movable contact 117.
Therefore, there is formed a portion only of resin 119 at which the contact points 107, 109 and the like made of a metal are not present at the pole board 103 made of a resin. As shown by FIG. 11 which is a sectional view enlarging an essential portion in view from arrow marks SA—SA of FIG. 10, a molding shrinkage amount of a region S1 of the portion only of resin 119 differs from that of a region S2 at which the fixed contact point 107 is present, a phase difference is brought about in shrinking and there poses a problem that the region S1 of the portion only of resin 119 is warped relative to the region S2 of the portion at which the fixed contact 107 is present.
Therefore, there is a concern of effecting adverse influence on accuracy of detecting the shift position by switching ON/OFF by the fixed contacts 107, 109 and the like and the movable contact 117.